D I S A P P A R I T I O N
by Sapphirine
Summary: And these are the spaces B E T W E E N R E A L I T Y. Because when you don't make it to your destination, you're lost here in N O W H E R E at all... (T for a bit of gruesome detail and creepypasta ONLY, because I'm paranoid.)
1. Prologue

_**{Not Rowling, no money made.**_

_**Please read and review afterwards!}**_

**Prologue**

"Why don't you try again, Draco? It's really not all that hard,"

"I've already told you Pansy, I can't. I've tried at least seventy-two times now, I've already lost count twice."

"Well, Granger can do it, why can't you? Are you more incompetent than _the Mudblood_?"

Yeah, that hit a sensitive bit.

Gritting his teeth, Draco drew his cloak more closely around himself, shivering in the past-midnight gale, the black fabric rustling and wavering as it flickered in the wind, living shadow wrapped around a figure no more than blackness itself against the dark backdrop.

Concentrating intensely, he closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to slowly slip away, dribbling through his mind as he focused on one place only- a bare spot of dirt about two feet away.

Almost lethargically, he stepped forward, swinging in an arc as he spun in a slow circle- into blackness.

_"Draco, you did i-"_

He barely heard Pansy's shriek of joy as he hurtled through nothingness, redoubling, stretching, hurtling at an infinite speed and yet completely still. It was a strange sensation as a soundless scream slithered silently between his half-open lips, lost in the confusion and panic twirling around him in a mad dervish, streaks of unintelligible color and noise.

He hated it all, hated it all, he wanted it to stop-

_"Draco? Draco!"_

Stop, now-

And then it was over, and there was silence, and it beckoned him, drawing in into its dreamless sleep.

Frowning, he leaned forward, allowing the darkness to take him, slowly, gracefully, like a raven's feather plucked from the heights of the heavens, he tilted slowly downwards, his cloak rippling behind him like a ragged specter. The deafening wind howled in his ears, screaming dire warnings, but he heard nothing as he closed his eyes slowly, letting go of his free will, letting it slip away, whisked into nonexistence, the eternal shadow upon shadow.

And he was falling,

Falling,

alling,

lling,

ling,

ing,

ng,

g,

into

NOTHING

_**{Next chapter will be up soon! I hope you enjoyed! :D**_

_**And of course, REVIEW. I love all feedback~**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**-Sapphirine}**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**{jakefan- Thank you, I certainly will update as fast as I can! Thank you for your support and encouragement, it helps a lot. :) I noticed though you Beta read? Could you perhaps assist me in this fanfic? It's alright if you don't want to/can't, you've already done so much by simply reviewing :)**_

_**Blanky- Thanks, I know it's the same, the Teen Titans end is supposed to be a sort of foreshadowing for my new fanfic. :) But of course, no one caught it. :P**_

_**EbonyIvory- Will do! :)**_

_**And, Chapter 1! I hope you read and enjoy, and you know the drill: REVIEW!**** Please!}**_

And he felt nothing when he landed.

The impact was real, alright. The shock wave, the dust rising in a spiraling curtain, the breathless fraction of a second which everything is completely still, _everything, _and nothing matters except that moment, right there, when you hung between life and death, teetering on the chasm of the endless abyss of which there is no return.

The veil of darkness fluttered behind him as he lied there, motionless for a moment, mouth slightly agape, grey eyes wide.

And with a shock, everything flashed fast-forward, jolting him back to his present manifestation.

Slowly, as if in a dream, he sat up, blinking rapidly to clear the darkness. The darkness that was eternal here.

I-It didn't feel right. It was so intensely cold and yet extremely hot, but no freezing chill swept over him, nor a sheen of perspiration covered his forehead. It was... in _between_, but not warm either- a sort of unpleasant numbness, of _no feeling at all._

Draco straightened, taking in his surroundings- not that there was much to take in. It was pitch-black, all of it, but for some reasons he could see the depth in the black, as if there were many shades of it, allowing him to vaguely notice silhouettes and outlines of what appeared to be an amorphous landscape.

For it undulated, as if it was _alive_, like some sort of monstrous beast thankfully asleep, but a shallow slumber which could be disrupted by the slightest of whispers. This slow movement, this dreamy waltz, so innocent, so harmless, yet so warningly foreboding- yes, he'd have to tread carefully here.

_Craaack._

There it was. The cliched stepping on a stick.

But in here, that was all that the almost tangible tension radiating through the senseless atmosphere needed.

Whirling around, Draco literally shrieked_, _drawing and slashing his wand downwards in a vertical motion as a violet-tinged rift seared through the dark nothingness, countered with a swift burst of fire- a counter-curse which canceled the previous out.

And as the indigo flame exploded in a flamboyant display of dangerously beautiful pyrotechnics, the blind duel began.

_**{Sorry for bad ending, needed to wrap it up real fast as I figured I needed to pick up the pace, and besides breaking the chapter up would work better for tension. Please, read and review! Next chapter will be up soon!}**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**{jakefan- Haha, yeah. XD**_

_**Blanky- Yep! If you notice Draco actually shrieks quite a bit in the books.**_

_**EbonyIvory- Thank you! I'm really happy to know that you enjoyed it! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, your reviews are the ones that make people smile and encourage us to write more!**_

_**By the way, sorry for all this Angst, this mainly focuses from Draco's perspective, albeit being third-person, so. I just need to feeling of desperation here, and then I can go for mystique, of sorts.}**_

A serpentine constriction of anxiety coiled around Draco's throat, determined to strangle him in his own paroxysms as he fought to control it, squashing his turbulent emotions to the depths of his mind. Breathing short and ragged, he covered his mouth with his hand, squeezing his eyes firmly shut.

_Breathe. _he commanded himself, before snorting in exasperation. _Yeah, right._

The last of the indigo sparks died away as the atmosphere was plunged into darkness again, flickers of deeper black snaking amongst the pure night as Draco backed away slowly, wand held out protectively in front of him.

And the whole earth held its breath, it held its breath, waiting, waiting in the silence, the complete, inevitable silence.

And this silence was shattered, and it was shattered into tiny pinpricks of nothingness, shattered by the single scream.

Because in that second, the lamp-lit eye of the flickering searchlight lantern guttered into life, the watching eye, the bestial retribution of a predator watching its bloodstained territory, and he who trespasses, God help.

For this single light, this lonely dwindling star, this dying meteor blaze, this was worse, for it showed what lied in the darkness.

The darkness, this forbidden ferocity, snarling, sibilant shadows which slink amongst the shrouded shore, this sweet ignorance we are such inevitably depraved of. This foolishness of the human's want, to try to understand that nefarious monstrosity behind the veil.

And when this veil of ignorance was torn, he ran.

He didn't stop, not for anything, it was all rush, a deep sepia and grey blur of color and nothingness as the blackened earth slurped at his heels, a strange viscous substance reaching up to wrap its slimy hold around his legs and pull him down underneath the surface. Gasping, he kicked loose, struggling through the seemingly... _alive _mud- he could have sworn he felt a deathly cold hand reach upwards, its grey fingernails scrabbling against his skin- a drowning, living human, or perhaps something less than so...

All of a sudden, as if his footsteps had planted the single seed of chaos and noise, a feral cry went up all around him, hissing, roaring, shrieking, all mixing, entwining, rising in this horrible cacophony of confusion and alarm, the panic whirling into the eternally night sky, feathers and fangs, tails and teeth, scrambling as they raged all about, streaking in front of his path, taking chase at this rarely offered source of flesh which had so unwittingly stepped into their forgotten shadow-world.

Stumbling through the blackness, he gasped, heart racing into overdrive as he doubled over, choking on a soundless scream which refused to pour out into the darkness, his breath catching in his throat. He knew he had to move, faster, faster, or they would, whatever those bestial monstrosities in relentless pursuit were. Picking up the pace, he ran, heedless of care or direction, only aware of the grieved, hungry howling echoing behind him, drawing closer, nearer, for him to join those lost deep with the swamps of eternity...

It was so sudden, the stop, skidding down the slimy decline, falling, crashing ungracefully against the greedy earth, wrapping its incessant tentacles around him, and he wanted it to stop, but if he stopped, that would mean he had been caught and probably mauled and devoured mercilessly, and he didn't want that, he was afraid to die, he had to live.

To live.

To breathe.

To survive.

But that seemed so distant, so unlikely in this current chaos of a chronology, but he mustn't give up, well, he'd try anyways not to.

And these achromatic hands, these long, thin fingers like the Dark Lord's, and equal in brutal fervor, scrabbled at him, he knew they weren't Inferi, they were living beings, living _humans, _but these were hardly so, just shells of their former selves. And he knew he'd join them, he knew he'd be equally as tantalized, as tortured by the promise of life, by the promise of escape, that there was still hope in fleeing from this place, this shadowed realm. And yet this was also the destroyer of their humanity, this false hope-

And then a cold touch, dry, scaly, like a shed snakeskin ravaged by relentless wind and water, not life-living rain but a torrential monsoon that battered the earth, scoring deep ravines in its flaking skin, bleached dead white by the complete lack of forgiving sunshine. Its bony fingers slid over his shoulder, digging its untrimmed nails into his shoulder as he cried out, head jerking back by inertia as he was knocked against the stone.

And he knew he shouldn't turn, it'd just make it worse, but he did- this curiosity that always destroyed the sweet serenity of ignorance- those eyes, he'd never forget them, wide open, still believing they could live, make it out, see the sun again and he knew better, he knew that they were gone, hopeless, they'd be in here forever and yet it was so hard to accept it the inevitable truth. And those eyes told him they'd always keep on hoping, let this nonexistent opportunity torture them, and they screamed out at him, the open, ashen lips-

_Please._

"No!" Draco screamed, jerking away as if this icy touch, this deadening feeling that spread across his shoulder, numbing him into submission, was branding him, burning at the core like the passion in those pale hazel eyes that, to their own ruin, never gave up until they burned out-

_You must._

And for a moment, Draco stopped struggling against it, his terrified and wild grey eyes meeting those desperate and pleading hazel ones. It was as if you could feel the tension between them as they stared, unblinkingly, so alike a case of _Priori Incantem_, a battle of wills, boring into the others to break them into submission.

_"Confringo,"_

And as they fell, fire licked around them, tongues of flame reaching into the dark sky, scattering its ashes to the lone wind, blackening the thick atmosphere with soot.

And as they fell, the earth itself collapsed around them in a cascade of flaking dirt and adamant stone.

And as they fell, the earth itself fled from them, spreading across as it dug into itself, deeper, deeper.

And as they fell, the earth itself had dug their sepulcher.

And as they fell, the earth itself filled it.


	4. Chapter 3

_**{Blanky- The entire thing is accidental. The setting is the shadow-world between Disapparition and Apparition. I can't really reveal much, that takes away the fun of these Suspense fanfics... :) If you're confused I've done my job**** decently.**_

_**EbonyIvory- You're quite welcome, thank you for your continued support! Your reviews really do mean a lot to me! :)**_

_**Well, enjoy Chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait, I was museless for a long while.}**_

Under here, the darkness was complete.

It was dirt, earth, dampness, blackness.

It was a grave.

A grave for the dead.

But he was (hopefully) not dead.

It started small, a throbbing ache, a prickling sensation before it expanded, blooming, blossoming, into a symphony of pain, a full-throated chorus of agony. He could not think, could not see- all he knew was the night, the hurt, the lancing white-hot streaks searing a blur of vermilion, maroon, scarlet- red. It was all red, all sorts of shades and colors and hues and tints and values and degrees of saturation and lightness, nothing else-

_"Hello-?"_

It was the achromatic hand mottled an odd green-grey, the pallid, stricken face, the lifeless hazel eyes, he knew, the one reaching out of the cliff to grab his shoulder with those slender, bony fingers-

He knew he could reach his wand, he felt the smooth hawthorn wood just brushing against his fingertips-

A shrill scream tore out as an emerald streak lanced out into the night- and silence.

_"Lumos," _Draco gasped, wielding his wand sword-like in front of his, the tip shaking uncontrollably as the familiar bluish white light ignited, quivering and trembling as it gained clarity and brightness, a spherical orb of light-

And suddenly, in this moment, he was so afraid, afraid of what he would see, some monstrous beast, perhaps, vicious and brutal, long since banished to this alternate dimension to starve forever, it must be quite hungry by now, he supposed-

Perhaps those shells of humanity, those crazed eyes driven to the point of insanity, faces pallid and wanting, mouths slack and silent-

And suddenly, in this moment-


	5. Chapter 4

_**{Back from a loooong, museless hiatus... sorry guys...**_

_**Please, anyone have some rather fantastical and/or frightening ideas to inhabit this world in this fanfiction? Leave a review or send a message! Thank you!**_

_**EbonyIvory- I am, in fact, trying to write a novel-length story, I might post it in the guise of a complete AU, ;) Thank you for your continued support, again! Always waiting eagerly for your reviews.**_

_**BlankyTheRockDorkinsnob- Eh, not really. Although I could fit Blanky in here somewhere, probably...**_

* * *

_**Reviewers! Thank you!**_

_**Reviewed to all chapters: EbonyIvory, Blanky**_

_**Other: Jakefan (2)}**_

* * *

Draco was empty.

It flooded through him, this sensation- or rather, this absence of one, this lack of life, of breath, of existence, of _being._

For in that moment, he was, and in this, he was not.

All in a rush, all in an blur, all in a splash of Creation's brush, splattering clear paint over empty canvas, spinning, whirling, dervishing, all around and around and around and around and around and around and around-

It would never ever stop, falling fast and furious into nothing, tumbling farther into the cavernous maw of the void. Keeling backwards, allowing gravity to wrap its adamant tentacles around him and drag him down into-

-the jagged stone floor?

A splatter of fresh salt rebounded inside his jaws as he lied there, stunned for a moment before sucking in deep breaths- not an easy feat in the gravid atmosphere suffocating the rank-smelling tunnel, of sorts. The freezing air slashed through his lungs, tearing white-hot agony through his chest, but he didn't stop, wretchedly gulping in oxygen and shuddering in the sting that it came with.

Slowly dragging himself upright, back resting on the cool wall of the tunnel, he glanced upwards, trying to make out a vague silhouette looming over him in the darkness, scrabbling for his wand- that was not there.

"Who are you?" he rasped, his voice quavering and frail in the howling dark.

Only the melodic trickle of groundwater answered him, slithering rivulets of cold serpents down his back.

Draco pressed himself against the wall, blinking rapidly, straining to make out this figure in the dark.

Finally, a rustle of cloth as the shade moved back, lightly, flicking something as the faintest hint of a flame danced on the tip of a pearly wand.

"Oh," the despondent voice scoffed, voice sour with sarcasm. "It's you,"

He could not say he was pleased.

_**{Mrrp, going to update in a bit. I'm trying to return to Fanfiction with faster updates. Sorry for the wait, follow and review please!}**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_IMPORTANT_ NOTICE:**

_**This fanfiction's plotting is going to start picking up, with a bit more action and suspense. But, with this, it might become a bit more gruesome and creepypasta (writing that is not to the point of horror but nonetheless is designed to slightly unnerve and/or disturb the reader). So I, because of my inescapably paranoid nature, am now rating it **_**T**_**. For **_**slight gruesome details and creepypasta ****only.**

_**You have been warned. The rating applies from here on out, until further notice.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

**{Thank_ you everyone for reading! Sorry for the delay, it's been quite a while... School started, and let's say it's a bit hectic._**

**_Duj- Thank you. :)_**

**_EbonyIvory- Gosh, I was so afraid you forgot this fanfiction because of my hiatus. Glad to see that you're still reading! Thank you for your support!_**

**_Krikanalo- That... would simply be amazing... I tried to fit it in, but it didn't work out... I will definitely keep it in mind though._**

**_BlankyTheRockDorkinsnob- No worries. Blanky will come..._**

**_Thank you to everyone for continuously supporting this fanfiction! It really does mean a lot to me! Sorry about any confusion with the deleted update. I reconsidered and decided it was way too short, so.}_**

* * *

**_ {Reviewers! Thank yo_****_u!_**

**All:**

**_BlankyTheRockDorkinsnob_**

**_EbonyIvory_**

**Partial:**

**_Krikanalo (3)_**

**_Duj (1)_**

_**MemoirsofaLostCause (1)}**_

* * *

Pale, delicate skin framed by a mousy-colored mane, tied hastily back in a messy plait. Intelligent hazel eyes, so much like polished cateye agate, gleamed at him beneath a crumpled veil of tangled burnt-sienna hair.

"What are you doing here?" came the brusque reply of a rather unhappy Hermione Granger.

A rather unhappy Hermione Granger, splattered thoroughly with rusted maroon.

The hackneyed lemon tint of _Lumos _cast her face in vivid relief, tracing defined contours as shadow slipped into the depressions of her eyes, her throat, pooling into inkblots of suffocating blackness. An ugly sienna color trickled down in a gossamer rivulet down one cheek, painting a grotesque grin onto her frowning mouth- two frightening expressions in one.

Draco was not overly worried about her latest fashion statement.

He had more important matters to attend to.

"Get your bloody hands off me," he snarled- well, tried to anyways. She started, glancing down at her stiffened hands, which were wrapped tightly around his throat, effectively suffocating him.

"Sorry," she 'apologized', not sounding the slightest bit apologetic as she released him unceremoniously to slam against the densely-packed ground.

You weren't too cordial with the ferretily sadistic type.

The scarlet inkblots splashing upon his next-to-useless eyesight flicked off his vision, wiping themselves clean as he lifted his head slightly, resting against the slightly charred wall. Slapping a bit of the feathery soot off himself, he eyed Hermione warily.

"What?" she defended, stiffening slightly as she glared down at him. "You're not looking too good yourself. That gash on your face doesn't quite bring out that drab grey eye color of yours."

Instinctively, he lifted a hand to his face, tracing the sharp contour of his jawbone quickly, flinching instinctively as he braced himself for the sharp shockwave of pain.

Nothing.

He frowned, flicking his long fingers outwards as he narrowed his eyes in the dim glare, trying to distinguish black from black. An elegant curve of dark slithered around the side of his hand, smeared in an uneven monochrome onto his pallid skin.

"Odd" was all he murmured. His eyes flicked up to her face once, then back down to his hand.

Then, almost delicately, he quickly raised his hand to his lips and tasted the dark cerise, and cringed, waiting.

Silence.

No shrill shrieking? No sounds of contemptuous disgust?

A new first, then-

"That... was completely and utterly _appalling! _I-It's..." her expression was negatively overawed with disbelief. "I can't even describe it, I can't even think of a phrase, let alone a word, to describe how intellectually and hygienically inept that was!_ Honestly, _do you know _how much-_?!"

No? Perhaps next time...

"It's a bit sweet, very bitter..." Draco cut in rather rudely as he murmured to 'himself', deliberately raising his voice loud enough to openly neglect her pearls of wisdom.

Hermione was not to be so easily dissuaded. "All the possibly _fatal _infections you could catch- not that I'm _complaining_ about that cheerful notion- honestly, consuming a substance you can't even _see _properly-"

"_Chocolate!_" he practically shouted over her intellectual rantings.

"..."

"..."

"What?" she echoed finally.

"It's chocolate," he repeated. "Dark, probably quite a bit of cocoa content. At least seventy percent, I think."

"_Cacao._" Hermione corrected automatically. "_Cacao_ content."

"Whatever," he growled. "That's not the point. The point is- why would there be dark chocolate _here, _of all places? And why is the ground practically _covered _in it?"

Hermione raised suddenly frightened eyes to his confused ones.

"It _is_ getting rather toasty in here," she quavered.

_**{Ah, it feels good to be writing again. I'll try to find more time to write, promise. But none on how fast I'll update, I'm trying to get on as much as possible.**_

_**I'm sorry I sacrificed the lyrical style in this chapter, I'll make it up to you guys next chapter, promise!**_

_**Please, review if you have time? I'll get right to work on the next chapter!}**_


End file.
